Quisiera saber quién eres
by Oo.Lunita.oO
Summary: No entiendo cómo podía existir un ser tan estúpido como ella. Lo tenía todo, era una mojigata atolondrada, que tenía el cerebro hecho polvo, con un peinado que debió quitarse a los diez años y unos enormes y expresivos ojos que decían "no me entero de nada".
1. Prologo

Quisiera saber quién eres

Los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa Naoko, yo solo los he tomado prestados. La historia si es mía.

* * *

No entiendo cómo podía existir un ser tan estúpido como ella. Lo tenía todo, era una mojigata atolondrada, que tenía el cerebro hecho polvo, con un peinado que debió quitarse a los diez años y unos enormes y expresivos ojos que decían "no me entero de nada".

* * *

**Prologo**

¿Qué ocurre cuando la vida de dos jóvenes completamente opuestos queda ligada de manera irremediable?

Nunca des por hecho como es una persona simplemente porque creas "conocerla". Los humanos somos seres que contra natura nos auto mutilamos, matamos sin razón de ser, robamos sin necesidad y comemos sin que nuestro cuerpo lo necesite. Pero también es cierto que somos capaces de amar hasta el límite de la inconsciencia y salvar vidas sin que nos tiemble el pulso.

¿Acaso puede ser que nunca terminemos de conocernos?

Cuando el miedo, el dolor, el amor, la ilusión se mezclan en unos adolescentes con unas vidas llenas de altibajos puede dar lugar a una trepidante aventura en busca de lo que a muchos nos aferramos sin remedio: El sentido de vivir.

* * *

¿Qué os parece?, en menos de lo que canta un gallo subiré el primer cap, esto es solo para abrir boca. Perdonad las faltas ortográficas. Dejad comentarios ya sean buenos o malos, los aprecio mucho.

**_Luni_**


	2. 1

Esta idea es algo que no sé cómo ha tenido cabida en mi cabeza, me parece tan rara esta pareja, es como ver a un animal en peligro de extinción, supongo que solo por eso me merece la pena escribir sobre ello. No espero una gran acogida, pero me conformo con entretener a unos pocos y que disfruten con ello.

Atención, los personajes pertenecen a la maestra N T , la historia es mía.

.

* * *

No entiendo cómo podía existir un ser tan estúpido como ella. Lo tenía todo, era una mojigata atolondrada, que tenía el cerebro hecho polvo, con un peinado que debió quitarse a los diez años y unos enormes y expresivos ojos que decían "no me entero de nada".

* * *

**Quisiera saber quién eres**

.

_Yaten_

Mi vista estaba fija en la nuca de mi compañera de clase. No me gustaba esta materia, y desde luego hoy no iba a ser el día en el que iba a empezar a concentrarme en ella, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta los ronquidos que estaba propinando la rubia de delante mientras se desparramaba en su pupitre de manera muy poco femenina.

El poco sol que se colaba a través de la ventana situada a mi izquierda apenas lograba calentar mi entumecido cuerpo presa del frio mañanero, a pesar de estar en plena primavera hoy se avecinaba una tormenta, hace un rato y caminando hacia la que es ahora mi cárcel particular podía apreciar el aroma cálido a humedad que se cierne sobre el ambiente cuando la tormenta amenaza, sin rastro de que apareciera solo por aquel olor era simple prever lo inevitable, que hoy iba a pasar frio y me iba a mojar.

Otro ronquido aún más fuerte que el anterior…

No entiendo cómo podía existir un ser tan estúpido como ella. Lo tenía todo, era una mojigata atolondrada, que tenía el cerebro hecho polvo, con un peinado que debió quitarse a los diez años y unos enormes y expresivos ojos que decían "no me entero de nada".

Mi hermano, otro idiota redomado (por desgracia estoy rodeado de ellos), decía estar enamorado de ella, literalmente babeaba cuando la veía y la apodaba "bombón", cosa que distaba mucho de ser, pero oye, para gustos los colores.

Cuando mi mente divagaba solía ocurrir eso, al final acababa pensando en cosas irrelevantes para mi persona pero que en mi cabeza acababan tomando un rumbo totalmente desconocido.

Me había parecido escuchar el timbre y ver a la causante de mis desvaríos huir a paso ligero. Me fije en que tenía la cara marcada por haber estado tanto rato sobre el cuaderno y la camisa beige del uniforme echa un desastre, creo que directamente ni se molestaba en plancharla, de su falda mejor ni hablemos…y uno de sus estrafalarios chongos estaba más daleado de la cuenta. Me daban ganas de ir y gritarle a esa bendita mujer que si se había mirado al espejo esa mañana.

Cuando la perdí de vista al haber salido de forma atropellada por la puerta volví de golpe a este mundo y deje de preocuparme por su falda y todo lo que tenía que ver con ella, para encontrarme con algo peor.

-¡Yaten! ¿me estas escuchando? ¡ya ha terminado la clase!-

Ohhh… dios mío, esa voz estridente y chillona se clavaba en mi cerebro. He aquí otra rubia cabeza hueca, no tan inocentona, pero inclusive más molesta si se podía. Lo primero que vi fue su evidente "pechonalidad", no porque fuera un degenerado ni nada parecido, es que las tenía justo a la altura de mis ojos, con un pequeño escote apuntando hacía mi, queriendo enseñar más de lo que debía. Esa mujer debía de estar muy desesperada si creía que iba a caer con unos trucos tan básicos.

-Emmm… hola Mina, me alegro de verte…- dije al terminar de escanearla rápidamente.

Nótese el sarcasmo en mi voz, cualquiera se habría dado cuenta de ello, pero esta mujer simplemente se negaba a darse por enterada. Una sonrisita se dibujo en su cara haciendo que sus ojos azul oscuro brillaran mientras se echaba a un lado su larga y rubia cabellera. Cuando quise darme cuenta ya estaba parloteando sin cesar, sin darme tiempo a contestarle una pregunta cuando ella misma se respondía, en serio esta pobre muchacha tenía un grave problema, no todo el mundo tiene el placer de charlar consigo mismo como lo hacía ella, cuanto más hablaba, peor era mi dolor de cabeza, esa voz eran agujas que se incrustaba en mi cráneo, de eso no había ninguna duda.

Recogí mis pertenencias dispuesto a marcharme y almorzar algo medianamente decente en la cafetería con doña pesada pisándome los talones. Y la gente decía que era antipático ¿Qué ganaba siendo agradable con los demás?... ah, sí, una loca que se creía con derecho a acosarme cuando se le antojara. Si no fuera por Seiya hace mucho tiempo que hubiera mandando a tomar viento a la que era la ahora causante de mis dolores mentales. Pero él se empeñaba en que formáramos parte del grupito de amigas de su obsesión, y he aquí el problema cuando su más grande amiga era mi hostigadora numero uno. Lo que uno debía de hacer por la familia, esto no se pagaba ni con todo el oro del mundo.

-Y cuando quise darme cuenta… ¡Hay estaban, el último par de zapatos!, como si estuvieran esperándome al fondo de aquella estantería.- Termino diciendo la rubia agitando sus manos con efusividad.

Solo logre captar eso ultimo cuando por fin termine de comprar mi escaso alimento, un sándwich de atún y una coca cola, poca cosa comparado con la que tenían formada en la mesa en la que me disponía a sentar.

-Hola...-

Salude educadamente y con el poco entusiasmo que me quedaba a los integrantes de la mesa que compartía desde hace algo más de un año. Algunos me devolvieron el saludo y otros simplemente me hicieron un pequeño gesto con la cabeza al estar ocupados en su comida. Aunque, como siempre, ella, la responsable de que no hubiera podido si quiera escuchar la incesante verborrea del maestro, prácticamente ignoro mi saludo, no es que lo hiciera intencionalmente (supongo), es que estaba tan entusiasmada engullendo las guarrerías a las que ella llamaba "comida" que su persona no daba para más, solo tenía capacidad de concentración para una cosa, y la comida estaba por encima de todo y todos en su universo particular.

-Sere… si sigues comiendo de esa manera vas a tener un serio problema con tu figura.-

Una de sus amigas le hablo, la más grandota y amigable de todas ellas, se llamaba Lita. Yo pensaba "si fuera solo ese el único problema…".

-No es tan importante la figura como lo es la salud, y la verdad deberías contenerte un poco, aunque digas que no pasa nada, todo esto repercutirá de manera negativa a tu cuerpo tarde o temprano.-

Ahora era Amy la que hablaba, la sensatez en persona, Miss sabionda, como yo le decía. A mí me parecía repelente en extremo, no había cosa que ella no supiera, y por supuesto, en todo ella era mejor que los demás (sobretodo que sus amigas) . Con mi otro hermano, Taiki, parecía haber formado una especie de "estudiosa amistad", que a ella le venía como anillo al dedo para fortalecer su imagen de perfección, pero que en mi opinión no beneficiaba en nada a mi hermano, o quizás sí, más de lo que yo creo, aunque sé que el pobre no es de hielo como intenta aparentar, espero que no estuviera cayendo tan bajo.

La pobre cabeza de chorlito no sabía lo que hacer, dejo su cara de satisfacción por otra de ¿me hablan a mi?... si no es broma cuando digo que no se entera de nada. Dejo a un lado el dulce de chocolate que tenía a medio comer e iba a replicar cuando de nuevo empezaron a bombardearla con el tema.

-Sabes Serena que yo nunca me meto en lo que tienes que hacer, pero Lita y Amy tienen razón esta vez, últimamente te ves más rellenita… si sigues así ningún chico se va a fijar en ti.-

Ya tenía que hablar la cotorra. Es que esa mujer no se cansaba de decir incoherencias, ¿Serena gorda?, desde luego, yo teniendo amigas así no me harían falta enemigas. Además lo último lo había dicho con un tono demasiado agudo, hasta para ella.

-De eso no tienes que preocuparte bombón, tú te verías hermosa hasta con media tonelada más encima.-

Sé de sobra que mi hermano solo quería dar a entender lo obvio, pero entre que quizás el no supo acertar con las palabras y la cabeza de chorlito que tenía la protagonista del tema que abordaban di por hecho que ella no se sintió halagada en absoluto.

-Jejeje… gracias Seiya, pero espero no llegar a tanto, así que será mejor que deje los dulces, aunque solo sea por hoy.-

Tenía una sonrisa que parecía sincera, aunque yo sabía de sobra que para ser tan bobalicona impresionaba la manera de actuar que poseía. Era una gran actriz, lo que le habían dicho le dolía en el alma, sus ojos azul cielo ahora eran una tormenta que bramaba por salir, y que nadie excepto yo había detectado. Pero haya ella con su vida, si le gustaba ser pisoteada por sus "amigos" y hacerse la indiferente frente a todos era su problema, no el mío. Esta era una de las razones por las cuales me sacaba de mis casillas ¿Qué ganaba siendo tan mártir?, ufff… será mejor que me marche antes de que le grite unas cuantas verdades a esta muchedumbre de falsos.

Me comí medio sándwich y me bebí lo que quedaba de mi coca-cola de un solo trago, tenía que salir corriendo de aquí. Sin siquiera despedirme agarre mi bandeja y la solté donde debía, que fuera un poco maleducado no significaba que fuese también un guarro. Me dirigí rumbo al patio, dispuesto a que el aire me refrescara un poco las ideas.

Tome asiento en un banco detrás del edificio y por consiguiente también el más alejado de la cafetería, no quería que esa loca quisiera terminar el monologo de hace un rato, por hoy para mi había sido suficiente. Había un enorme sauce sobre mí que me arropaba de alguna forma con sus hojas del resto de miradas curiosas. Las nubes ya se empezaban a arremolinar y el olor a humedad se intensifico, aspire fuertemente impregnándome de aquel aroma, me gustaba disfrutar de este tipo de cosas. Cosas sencillas, que pueden disfrutar la mayoría de las personas que poblamos el planeta tierra, cosas que no se compran con el dinero y me recuerdan la suerte que tengo de poder estar viviendo estos momentos sin nadie que me diga lo que tengo que hacer, o como actuar… siendo alguien humilde. Aunque no se cuanto durara esta efímera felicidad frente al hastió que experimento por la vida en general.

Cuando empezaba a relajarme vi una pequeña sombra sobre una de las ramas, ¿eso era una chica?, la verdad no pude cerciorarme por completo de aquel descubrimiento porque había sonado la campana y era hora de volver a las obligaciones. Tan solo pude vislumbrar entre las hojas del árbol una mata de pelo negro.

.

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

.

_Serena_

Hoy estaba siendo un desastre de día. Para empezar había llegado tarde y el maestro no me había dejado pasar a la primera hora, de forma que me había pasado todo el tiempo que durara la clase de pie en mitad del pasillo, de manera patética. Luego no pude aguantar el sueño y me quede dormida en la tercera hora, gracias al cielo que el profesor por motivos que se me escapan no se percato de ello… aunque mi compañero de atrás si lo hizo, cuando toco el timbre y me levante del letargo en el cual estaba sumida pude ver su mirada clavada en mí. Sus ojos verdes resaltaban entre sus ahora no tan delicadas facciones irradiando todo el odio que sentía por mí en esos momentos, su pelo plateado caía lacio en un gracioso flequillo sobre su frente y el resto de su larga melena la tenía recogida en una cola baja, este chico tenía una extraña belleza elfica, díganme loca pero yo lo veía incluso algo andrógeno, una vez le comente a Lita mi teoría de que Yaten era igualito al/la vocalista ( de sexo indefinido) desaparecido del grupo visual kei del cual estoy enamorada, pero solo gane que me tratara como a una enferma mental.

Yo sabía que seguro que había estado roncando como un cochino y por mi culpa no pudo atender, otro punto a mi favor en cuanto a su amistad se refiere. Para mí no era ningún secreto que el hermano de Seiya me odiara, reconozco que soy tonta, no tanto como los demás creen, pero lo soy, pero hasta yo puedo ver como su mirada se clava en mi nuca todos los días deseando retorcerme el pescuezo. No entendía el por qué, aunque tampoco es que me molestara mucho en averiguarlo, yo era fácil de odiar, así de sencillo, tenía que estar agradecida de tener un puñado de amigos que me aguantaran tal y como soy. Hasta mis padres, con los que tenía una breve pero cordial relación me daban a entender que soy insoportable.

Me largué rápidamente de allí intentando no distraer en demasía a Mina, la que me dio un breve saludo y se dirigió a Yaten, para intentar no se qué táctica de seducción de la que me estuvo hablando durante todo el camino a la escuela. Muchas veces cuando ella me habla desconecto, no quiero sonar cruel, pero es que parecía que le habían dado cuerda, cuando se entusiasmaba no había manera alguna de que se callara, y yo aunque tonta, también soy persona, y mis nervios parecían de acero pero no lo eran.

Llegue una de las primeras a la cafetería y me compre todo un banquete de mis tan acostumbrados dulces y un batido de chocolate. No soy una persona con ningún vicio en especial, me gusta leer un buen libro de vez en cuando (aunque suene irreal), y la comida. Eso era y será así el resto de mi vida. Cuando mis padres salían y nos dejaban a Samy, mi hermano pequeño, y a mi solos yo siempre intentaba cocinar, pero constantemente pasaba algo, ya fuera que quemaba los cacharros o que simplemente era incomible. Deje de intentarlo cuando mi hermanito se intoxico seriamente por algo que cocine mal, nunca más quise verlo de esa manera así que en vez de intentar comer algo decente, abastecíamos la despensa con bollería y nos limitábamos a eso. No les estoy echando la culpa a mis padres de que este obsesionada con los dulces, la culpa es mía por ser tan absolutamente torpe y no haber hecho algo decente en mi vida.

Cuando me senté en una de las mesas que acostumbrábamos a ocupar tan solo estaba mi amiga Lita. Ella traía su propio bento, "alimento sano", cuatro hojas de lechuga y poco más, no era lo mío. Me saludo y me dedico un gesto reprobatorio en consecuencia con mi almuerzo, todos los días era así, pero ya no me quebraba la cabeza intentando aligerar el peso de su mirada juiciosa, que no estuviera obsesionada con mi cuerpo no me convertía en un ser sobrenatural y deforme a los ojos de los demás, o eso creía yo.

Claro que toda mi perspectiva sobre el tema cambio cuando llegaron el resto de mis compañeros. Amy y Taiki hablaban en su jerga "nerd", que no entiendo a que venía tanta palabrería deberían ser un poco cordiales con los que no tenemos su nivel intelectual, Taiki no era para nada grosero, muchas veces incluso se dirigía a mí de buena manera y me incluía en sus conversaciones, pero Amy era otra historia desde que llegamos a la preparatoria…

Luego llego Seiya con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, dentro de poco jugaba un partido importante para él y su equipo, y como él era un miembro destacado de este recaía un gran peso sobre su persona por ello. Yo deje a un lado mi dulce de turno y asentí con una leve sonrisa mientras me relataba los hechos, este chico era la única persona que me trataba con un poco de respeto, ni con indiferencia, ni dudable amabilidad, simplemente como si fuera una amiga suya que le era indispensable. Yo me sentía muy bien gracias a el, siempre quise tener un amigo que me tomara en cuenta de esa manera, me llamaba entre semana simple y llanamente para hablar conmigo y los fines de semana íbamos al cine de vez en cuando. Así que yo era la primera que lo recibía con una sonrisa cuando traía buenas noticias, lo apreciaba mucho.

Lita le daba mejor tema de conversación que yo, ella estaba más puesta en los deportes, así que cuando vi cerca de la cola el reflejo platinado que me resultaba familiar volví a atacar la bollería de mi bandeja para mantenerme totalmente ocupada. No le tenía miedo a Yaten… pero es que me intimidaba muchísimo, cuando yo abría la boca para decir lo que sea el me dedicaba una mirada tan penetrante que incluso me atragantaba con mi propia saliva. Me ponía nerviosa, así que casi siempre intentaba evitarlo.

Cuando él y Mina se sentaron todo pasó muy rápido. En un momento dado estaba comiendo tan tranquilamente sin meterme con nadie y al siguiente mi peso era el tema de conversación favorito de mis amigos. Sé que la primera fue Lita, sin ánimo de ofenderme seriamente (o eso creo), luego Amy con su tonito un poco más despectivo, por último y como remate final Mina me llamo gorda e insinuó que nunca iba a echarme novio. Yo sabía a lo que ella se refería y en mi vida había estado tan arrepentida de confesarle algo a una amiga. Estaba claro que mi mejor amiga no estaba hecha para guardar secretos, y que en cuanto tuviera oportunidad iba a terminar por decir lo que por dentro la consumía.

La culpa es mía por ser tan ingenua. Luego Seiya dijo otra cosa que me puso de peor humor, aunque realmente se que su intención no era esa. Puse mi mejor falsa sonrisa y les dedique unas palabras para que dieran por zanjada la conversación. No quería que siguieran centrados en mí y Mina se fuera finalmente de la lengua.

Yaten se levanto abruptamente y se marcho sin si quiera un simple adiós, cuando digo que no me soporta es completamente cierto, apenas he abierto la boca y sale como alma que lleva el diablo.

-¿Qué mosca le ha picado?-

Seiya me miro a mi y luego a Mina de forma interrogante buscando alguna respuesta para su pregunta recientemente formulada. No sé porque pero todos daban por hecho el que Mina de un momento a otro pasaría a ser la novia oficial de Yaten, algo que yo dudaba realmente, el ojiverde no era otro acérrimo fan de esos a los que mi rubia amiga estaba acostumbrada desde pequeña. Puede que como dijese ella "ningún hombre era inmune a sus encantos", pero de eso a que fuera a ser su novio un chico que casi ni la miraba ni le dirigía la palabra había un tirón. Para la "diosa del amor", como se autoproclamaba ella misma, no había nada imposible, así que incluso me compadecía del pobre chico.

Cuando sonó el timbre me apresure a partir, tome mis cosas y me dispuse a salir la primera cuando algo llamo mi atención justo en la entrada de la cafetería. Hice todo lo que pude para que no se me notara la cara de idiota que se me quedaba cada vez que lo veía pero creo que fue algo imposible.

Amy pasó junto a mí y me observo para luego seguir mi mirada y toparse con el hombre al que le dedicaba cada uno de mis pensamientos. Me volvió a mirar y negó con la cabeza, ahora si que me encontraba completamente avergonzada, no quería escuchar cómo me reprendía en mitad de la cafetería por mi descaro, pero fue una suerte cuando siguió su camino como si nada. Quizás fuera peor esperar a después, cuando se preparara bien el discurso, pero ahora mismo nada me importaba excepto el.

No sé en que momento ocurrió pero de buenas a primeras Mina se encontraba a su lado ¡hablando con el! ¡le estaba rozando el brazo!... no sé si yo estaba exagerando pero me parecía que estaban los dos demasiado cómodos con la mano de Mina sobre su brazo y esa cercanía tan osada que me estaba matando.

¿Qué rayos estaba pensando mi amiga teniendo esa clase de actitud con nuestro profesor? . Todo quedo claro cuando su mirada se desvío brevemente de su interlocutor y se fijo en la mía mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba. Oh… dios mío…. ¿Ella sería capaz de hacer lo que creo que estaba haciendo?

Mis ojos se estaban llenando de lágrimas. ¿Cómo he sido tan tonta de contarle mis sentimientos a ella pensando que me ayudaría?, o lo que es peor, ¿Cómo he podido si quiera albergar ilusión alguna de que un hombre tan guapo fuera capaz de fijarse en mi?

Con mi vista borrosa debido a mis ojos anegados del llanto que clamaba por salir me apresure a marchar antes de que todo se tornara aún más turbador de lo que ya era.

.

* * *

He aquí el primer capítulo de la historia más rara que ha creado mi loca cabeza. Por favor, los fans SyS , SyD, Y&M, no me matéis… perdonad los errores ortográficos.

Prometo que en esencia todos los personajes he intentado representarlos como sería realmente en este mundo de locos, "donde el que no corre vuela" (un dicho de mi abuelita).

Con sus propias mentiras, falsedades, vanidad, envidias… como lo somos por desgracia la mayoría de las personas.

Aquí ni el bueno es tan bueno ni el malo es maloso. Poco a poco iremos viendo como cada personaje va tomando su forma y los comprendemos un poco más.

De momento el fiC será clasificado T, pero en un futuro próximo lo más seguro es que sea cambiado a M.

Espero vuestros comentarios, no me crucifiquéis mucho por haber elegido a esta pareja tan dispar como trama principal de la historia. Todo es bienvenido ya sea bueno o malo siempre que sea constructivo y lo digo desde ya, absténganse los que quieran insultarme por el atrevimiento.

Muchas gracias ay_ Alice-chan_, espero que os guste este cap, con respecto a Luna marchita, prometo una de dos, reescribir el fic o seguir donde lo deje modificando el último cap

Gracias a todos.

_**Luni.**_


End file.
